


Awkward Introductions

by Daryll_B_Consequences



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryll_B_Consequences/pseuds/Daryll_B_Consequences
Summary: Tony and Violet's first date goes about as well as you would expect it to.





	Awkward Introductions

Tony Rydinger was having the worst 2 hours of his adolescent life. It was no fault of his date, Violet Parr. If we’re being honest here, she was the silver lining to this otherwise awful afternoon. He and his date had just gotten out of seeing a movie, The Unbelievables, a movie about a family of supers. He had enjoyed it, though it was probably a bit too childish a film for the teen. After leaving the theater, he and his date were cornered in an alley by a rather large man with a knife. He was demanding their money. They being mugged. “A-a-a-alright, man,” Tony whimpered, “let’s not get too careless with that knife. It could hurt somebody.”   
“I know,” said the man, in an obviously fake voice, “that’s kinda why I’m pointing it at you. Think of it as motivation for doing what I tell you to do.”  
That’s a great idea, using that knife to threaten us. It’s really working! Did y-you know, I can never shut up when I’m terrified?” Tony asked, trying desperately to stall the man until someone walked by and decided to call the police.  
“Oh yeah, thanks. You know, I used to be the same way. I was terrified during my first mugging. I actually was stammering so much that the other guy turned it on me! Haha, good times. Now hand me your wallet before I gut you like a fish, kid.”  
Tony reached slowly for his back pocket, not making any sudden movements. He looked over to see if Vi was okay and noticed something peculiar. She wasn’t there. How was that possible? How had the mugger not noticed? Did he even go on a date with her? He sat, dumbfounded, trying to figure out how he’d imagined a movie date. He retraced his steps leading up to this moment.  
First, his mom drove him to the Parr residence. He walked up the the door, sweating up a storm, and knocked. A massive figure opened the door. He recognized this hulking hominid from the parent-teacher meetings. This was her father, Robert Parr. He invited Tony inside. He told Tony to sit down and make himself comfortable, since Violet was still getting ready. Oh, boy. Tony thought. Awkward questioning from a dad who couldn’t squish me like a grape is bad enough.   
“I just want to know your intentions with my daughter. Believe you, me, I have been on that couch quite a few times. Though I was always bigger than the girl’s dad so I wasn’t really that intimidated.”  
“Well, Mr. Parr, I just wanted to take your daughter to see The Unbelievables, that new movie by Flixar?”  
“The one directed by Thad Bird? I’ve heard it’s a good movie.” Tony was grateful for this hulking figure trying to make pleasant conversation. “Just make sure she gets back here safe and sound and by 8. If she comes back injured in any way, I will make sure to do to you whatever happened to her.” That’s more like it, Tony thought. Now I’m sufficiently terrified.   
Violet rounded the corner, light makeup accentuating her purple eyes. “Dad!” she said, her voice made sharp by a mix of embarrassment and excitement. “Don’t scare Tony like that!”  
“I haven’t said anything, sweetheart. I just told him when I expect the two of you home.” As he said this, he shot a glare at Tony that spoke of fire and brimstone.  
The two had walked to the theater, only seven blocks away, where they had shared a large popcorn, being careful not to have their hands touch, and each had a large Dr. Thunder, Tony and Violet’s favorite drink. That brought him to the alley and the mugging. Okay, he thought, so either I wasn’t imagining it or I should go into writing. Suddenly, some semi-opaque purple sphere encompassed Tony and rolled him over the mugger and out into the street. In a daze, Tony looked up to see Violet standing above him, offering a hand. Something about her face and the strange sphere made the center of Tony’s brain itch, as if it were trying to read a piece of information that had been shredded and burned to ash. A voice yelling at him made him snap back to the real world. “Come on! Run! We’ll be okay if we can make it to my house!” Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He got up and ran for all he was worth. The two made it to the Parr residence safe and sound, if a little sweaty, despite the cool September air. This time, when they knocked, a woman answered the door. Tony recognized her from the freshman homecoming dance, where she was a chaperone. This was Violet’s mother, Helen Parr.   
“You kids look pale. Is everything alright?” Helen’s eyes wore a mask of concern covering a pit of maternal fury that bubbled and flowed like the core of the Earth. Something about that fury comforted Tony. He knew that so long as Helen was around, he was safe. He told her everything that had happened, hesitating when he got to Violet’s sudden disappearance and more sudden reappearance, as well as the sphere that had protected the two. He also mentioned the strange feeling he got when he saw Violet. Helen buried her face in her hands. “So much for keeping our cover. Looks like I’ll have to call Rick.” Helen’s voice carried a sorrow on its shoulders, like she was sick of talking to this Rick person for whatever reason.  
“What do you mean by ‘keeping your cover?’ Who’s this Rick person and why do you need to call him? A-are you guys gonna kill me?” Tony asked, trying to mask his fear but doing a pretty garbage job of it.  
“I suppose telling you everything isn’t going to be that big of a deal if you’re going to have your memory wiped anyway. You want some tea? I just made some.” Helen, sitting still on the couch, fully extended her arm. Then it kept going. It snaked its way into what Tony assumed to be the kitchen before pulling out a cup of tea. “That group of supers that dealt with the giant robot a few months ago as well as the Underminer, was us. I am Elastigirl, my husband, Bob, is Mr. Incredible and we are supers. Our children are also supers. Dash has super speed, Vi can manipulate ultra-violet radiation to create forcefields as well as turning herself invisible and the baby, Jack-Jack, has more powers than we’ve been able to keep track of.”  
Tony sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping his tea. In his mind, he was screaming. After a few minutes, he set his cup down and exhaled. “That’s so cool.”  
This time it was Helen and Violet’s turn to be shocked. “You aren’t freaked out at all? You aren’t intimidated?” Helen’s voice spoke of years of her fear that her abilities would alienate her and her family from society as a whole.   
“Not at all. If anything, I’m relieved. If Violet is near me, I have nothing to worry about. I honestly prefer it if the girl I’m with can be independent and doesn’t solely rely on me for income and protection. It feels more like a partnership and less like someone is using me that way.”  
As he said this, the doorknob turned and in came Bob. He was wearing the same clothes as the mugger from before. Suspicion gripped Tony’s mind like a vise and almost squeezed the accusation out of him. “Were you the mugger, Mr. Parr?” Bob looked cornered.  
“Keen observational skills, kid. You might make a great boyfriend for Violet after all.”  
“ROBERT!” Helen shrieked, so enraged that she stood up to better yell, “YOU MUGGED OUR DAUGHTER AND HER DATE?! JUST SO YOU COULD EVALUATE HIM?!?!”  
Bob held his hands up defensively, knowing that he had made a mistake, Bob his face showed that he had no intention of backing down. “It wasn’t like they were in actual danger! What, do you think that I would have ever, in a million years, have hurt either of these kids?” Violet stood and put up a field around herself and Tony. Bob and Helen stopped.   
“You two really can’t stop arguing when we have a guest over? I thought you two loved each other!” Violet said, the first words she had spoken since getting home.  
“Honey,” Bob and Helen said in almost perfect unison, “we do love each other. We just get into arguments sometimes.” The two calmed down. After a second, Bob began to freak out. Violet had shown Tony her powers. Helen told Bob that Tony knew everything about them. Bob laughed, a deep, booming, joyous sound that permeated the air.   
“That’s great! If he was going to be around us this much, we were going to have our cover blown sooner or later. Better to have it done now than six months down the road.” Bob put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, the palm alone entirely covering it. “Welcome to the Incredibles, kid.”


End file.
